disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disneyland
Disneyland Park, formerly known as Disneyland, is a theme park located in the Disneyland Resort at Anaheim, California. Opened on July 17, 1955, this is the only park that went under Walt Disney’s supervision. Initially the only Park in the resort, it was later renamed following DCA’s opening. Ever since the opening, the Park has expanded into many different lands and even DCA! New attractions will come in the future. History TBA Real Attractions Main Street U.S.A. Main Street U.S.A. is the Park’s main entryway, and acts as the main entrance for all a Disney parks ever since (Shanghai Disneyland, Epcot, Hollywood Studios, Walt Disney Studios, Tokyo Disneyland, Tokyo Disneysea and the Animal Kingdom being exceptions). Themed around a typical early 20th Century Midwest town, it features a small theatre, several shops, restaurants and more. Attractions include: *Disneyland Railroad, a train ride located in Main Street, New Orleans Square, Mickey’s Toontown and Tomorrowland. *Main Street Cinema, a small theatre showing different Disney shorts assisted with musical pieces. *Main Street Vehicles, a collection of cars modeled after early 20th Century automobiles: a fire engine, an omnibus, several cars, a wagon and a horse-drawn carriage. *The Disneyland Story presenting Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln, an Audio-Animatronic show starring Mr. Lincoln as he delivers an impassioned speech, which is a mixture of several speeches said during his presidency. *The Disney Gallery, an exhibition facility formerly located at New Orleans Square, that features different exhibits, including original concept art. Tomorrowland Tomorrowland is a land dedicated to the testaments of innovation, growth and the future. Initially meant to resemble 1986, it has seen many attractions come and go, and it is likely that it will never remain the same. *Astro Orbitor , a Dumbo-style ride that soars guests high above Tomorrowland, with a retro-futuristic planetarium as the main focal point. *Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters, an interactive dark ride themed to Toy Story 2. *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage, a submarine ride that takes guests aboard submarines for an adventure through the story of Finding Nemo. *Space Mountain, an enclosed steel rollercoaster that takes guests through the realms of space. *Star Tours: The Adventures Continue, a 3D Motion simulator that takes place in the Star Wars universe. *Autopia, an opening-day attraction that sees guests "driving" cars across a simulated track. *Tomorrowland Theatre, a theatre that showcases previews for upcoming Disney films. *Disneyland Monorail, a transportation attraction that takes guests for a sightseeing view of Tomorrowland. *Disneyland Railroad station *Star Wars Launch Bay, an interactive walkthrough attraction that guests could explore at. *Jedi Training: Trials of the Temple , a guest experience that invites guests for a training session based on the Jedis from Star Wars. It will close on November 3. Fantasyland *Snow White's Scary Adventures, a dark ride based on the story Snow White and the Scary Adventures. *Dumbo the Flying Elephant, an aerial carousel based on Dumbo. *Casey Jr. Circus Train, a kid-friendly train ride through Storybook Land, based on Dumbo. *Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, a zany dark ride through the world of Mr. Toad and his story, the Wind in the Willows. *Alice in Wonderland, a Disneyland-exclusive dark ride through Wonderland with Alice. *Mad Tea Party, a teacups-based ride located at the Wonderland sub-land, based again on Alice in Wonderland. *Peter Pan's Flight, a popular suspended dark ride through London, based on Peter Pan. *Pinocchio's Daring Journey, a dark ride through Pinocchio's world, based on Pinocchio himself. *Sleeping Beauty Castle, the main icon of Disneyland. Modeled after the Neuschwanstein castle itself, it features a walkthrough attraction based on Sleeping Beauty. *King Arthur Carrousel, a carousel ride in the centre of Fantasyland, themed to Knights of the Round Table. *Pixie Hollow, a meet-and-greet area themed to Tinkerbell. *Fantasy Faire, a meet-and-greet area themed to all the princesses of Disney. *It's a Small World, a popular boat ride through the world, themed around unity and peace. Originated as a World's Fair attraction. *Matterhorn Bobsleds, the world's first tubular coaster, that takes guests through the Matterhorn. Takes the place of the former "Holiday Hill". *Storybook Land Canal Boats, a boat ride that tours through the Storybook Land area. Frontierland *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, a mine train rollercoaster through the fictitious Big Thunder Mountain. *Pirate's Lair on Tom Sawyer Island, an explorable artificial island featuring climbing, interactive and scenic opportunities. *Frontierland Shooting Exposition, a shooting gallery attraction based on a Boot Hill shootout in 1850. *Mark Twain Riverboat, a riverboat ride through the Rivers of America, based on Mark Twain himself. *Sailing Ship Columbia, a sailing ship attraction themed to the Columbia Rediviva, the first American ship to circumnavigate the world. *The Golden Horseshoe Stage, a stage-show/restaurant saloon experience. *Fantasmic!, a parade focusing on Mickey Mouse's journey through imagination, and a battle against evil villains trying to ruin his dreams and making them nightmares. Adventureland *Tarzan's Treehouse, an explorable treehouse based on Tarzan. *Jungle Cruise, a guided boat ride that sails over several exotic animals, with a Skipper showing them off to guests. *Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye, an EMV dark ride based on the popular Indiana Jones Franchise. *Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room, an Audio-Animatronic musical revue based on the Hawaiian craze of the 60s. New Orleans Square *Pirates of the Caribbean, a boat ride through the universe of Pirates of the Caribbean (fun fact, the ride came first!) *Haunted Mansion, an Omnimover dark ride through a haunted house filled with "999 happy haunts" *Disneyland Railroad station. Critter Country *Splash Mountain, a log flume ride based on the long-forgotten movie Song of the South. *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, a dark ride themed to The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. *Davy Crockett's Explorer Canoes, a free-floating canoe experience through the Rivers of America, themed to legend Davy Crockett. Mickey's Toontown *Mickey's House and Meet Mickey, a walk-through and meet and greet attraction based on Mickey Mouse. *Minnie's House, a walkthrough based on Minnie Mouse. *Goofy's Playhouse, a play area based on Goofy himself. *Donald's Boat, a walkthrough attraction based on Donald Duck. *Chip 'n Dale's Treehouse, a treehouse play area based on Chip & Dale *Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin, *Disneyland Railroad *Gadget's Go Coaster *Mickey’s Runaway Railway Star Wars Galaxy's Edge Fanon Rides Create any fanon rides for Disneyland you want. Main Street, U.S.A. *Disney's Journey Through The Cities *House of Mouse (House of Villains in Halloween) *Twilight Town Tomorrowland *PeopleMover: Evolution (Replaces PeopleMover/Rocket Rods) *Mission: SPACE (Replaces Redd Rockett's) *Horizons (Replaces Star Wars Launch Bay after Star Wars Land is completed) Fantasyland *Monstro's Revenge Frontierland *Wild, Wild, Western Roundup *Western River Expedition Adventureland *The Magic Carpets of Aladdin *Timon and Pumbaa's Wild Jungle Safari *Indiana Jones Stunt Show Spectacular *Travene Town Ride *Bambi Ride New Orleans Square *Rescuers Dark Ride *The Princess and The Frog: Tiana's Bayou Adventure Critter Country *Country Bear Jamboree *Home on the Range Ride *Chicken Little Ride Mickey's Toontown *Launchpad's Plane Crash *Bonkers's Traffic Jam *Barnstormer *Recess: Aggravation at School *Mystery Shack *The 7D: Mine Train Coaster *Gravity Falls Campsite *Star vs the Forces of Evil: Monster Fighters *Wander Over Yonder: Escape from The Skullship *Phineas and Ferb's Coolest Coaster Ever! *Milo Murphy's Law: The Best(Worst) Day Ever *Penn Zero: Half-Time Hero 4D *The Lion Guard Speedway *Sofia the First Magical Adventure *Doc Mcstuffins Toy Hospital *Pepper Ann Ride *Yin Yang Yo Ride *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Ride Category:Real Parks Category:Theme Parks Category:Theme Park Characters Category:Articles of real theme parks with fanon ideas Category:Non-Fanon